The Rules of Attraction are Perfectly Unfair
by Hiphawpgurl
Summary: The rules of attraction are a mystery to Marley Rose. She doesn't understand why she's drawn to a certain petite blond cheerleader. Especially when Kitty wants nothing to do with Marley in the first place. Since they're already in the glee club together, maybe it's the perfect opportunity to dig a little deeper and find out what she's hiding. Because yes, there is a secret brewing.
**I am reposting my story because I've updated and made changes to the first chapter. I've been absent for a long while. Hopefully my writing skills haven't diminished too much.**

* * *

 _She's imperfect._

 _But she's perfect by my standards._

 _Who am I referring to? The one person you would least expect me to be talking about:_

 _Kitty Wilde._

 _Every day is a new adventure with her. Unfortunately it's not always a pleasant one. I learned this very quickly._

* * *

Marley sees a few incoming football players walking down the hallway of the high school heading right towards her; one of them happens to have a slushy. _They're ready to pounce on their next victim, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it. I try to slyly make my way for the nearest classroom, but it's too late._

"Where are you going, trailer trash?"

Flinching, Marley turns around and faces her tormentors. "T-to class…" she barely manage to get out. Marley feels as if she's about to pass out.

The jocks just grin menacingly. "Sure, you can go to class."

"Wait, really?!" _Am I hearing things correctly? Did they just give me a free pass? Why would they do that? There has got to be a catch or something_.

"You can go to class covered in slushy!" The football player laughs, giving his buddies a fist bump in the process. Marley is literally cowering in fear at this point _. I didn't bring a change of clothes. What am I going to do? Not go to class? But that's not an option….. Just as he is about to douse me in the freezing cold mixture, a voice that is ever so familiar stops him in his tracks._

"Give me the slushy!"

 _Kitty Wilde just saved me from getting a slushy facial. I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm definitely not complaining. She picked the perfect day to come to my rescue._

The guys walk over to where Kitty is; disappointment evident on their faces _. They really get a thrill from insulting people, don't they?_ "We were just about to have some fun Kitty. It was going to be a good laugh. Why'd you stop me?" The boy questions playfully.

Kitty's face is unreadable. _She does not look like she's in the mood to play around._ "Just give me the slushy," she orders again.

The football player shakes his head. "No way you're going to throw away a perfectly good slushy. It would be a waste," he tries to reason.

Kitty rolls her eyes at him. _She looks like she's getting irritated actually. Maybe he should just listen to her already._ "How many times do I have to demand it?! Give me the damn slushy!" Kitty barks at him with a fierce look in her eyes.

He jumps a little. _It's quite amusing to see a football player fearful of the petite Kitty Wilde. Then again, she does rule the school with an iron fist. It's her way or the highway! And with a slushy facial added._

The jock reluctantly holds out the slushy to Kitty. She immediately snatches the cold beverage out of his hand while giving him a dirty look. "See, that wasn't so difficult. Don't worry, I'll deal with Mona here. Now run along to football practice so you can slap each other's asses."

"We do not s-"

"I don't want to argue. Just go."

They just stare, dumfounded by Kitty's quick remark.

"Now, go now!" She yells, trying to get her point across.

 _These guys just don't get anything, do they? Or is it that they just can't see anything past their inflated egos? Either way, Kitty really knows how to take charge of a situation. It's kind of incredibly hot… Wait, did I just say that? I mean scary, it was just plain out scary. I totally don't believe she's hot. I only admire her strong character, that tone and fit body of hers, and the fact that she's absolutely stunning... Okay, so maybe I do think she's hot and amazing and all that stuff, but I could not and would not ever tell her that. That would be the end of me as you know it. Not only would I be the laughing stock of the school, Kitty would never let me live this down. She would surely-_

 _Kitty finally breaks the silence by saying something and interrupting my thoughts._

"So, they're a bit juvenile. Don't you think?"

 _Is Kitty Wilde actually being civil towards me for a change?_

"Maybe you're right. I just want to say thank you so much for stopping them from throwing the slushy at me. I don't have a change of clothes or anything, so I don't know what I would've done if they had poured that drink on me." _I know I'm rambling on, but I'm so stoked that Kitty is talking to me that I just can't shut up._

 _Kitty smirks while winking too, sending my heart racing for some unknown reason._

"I'm always right. And don't thank me because I'm not much better than them. I might have stopped them from tossing the drink on you, but that doesn't make us friends or anything," Kitty states as a matter of fact.

 _My heart sinks after hearing Kitty admit that she doesn't want us to be friends, or anything for that matter. I thought we were finally going to get to a place where we could at least be friendly. Maybe not friends, but not enemies either._

Marley frowns after hearing Kitty's newsflash, her shoulders naturally slumping.

Kitty seems to take note of Marley's body language, and speaks up. "Don't be sad. You should be aware that the two of us can't be friends. There's an imaginary line that can't be crossed for both of our sakes. It's in the rules. We cannot be friends because I say so, and what I say goes. I know you don't wanna believe it, but it's true. I'm a popular cheerleader, and you're a loser."

"Kitty, we can be friends," Marley says with the little bit of hope she has left. "Just because you think there's some imaginary line that separates us, doesn't mean we can't find a loophole. Plus, when did you ever follow the rules? And you're in the glee club too, so don't you think that's one way for us to be friends? The one place where we could be friends without being judged or looked at funny?"

She gives Marley the strangest look, as if she wasn't expecting her to be so bluntly honest.

Kitty merely guffaws. "You have got to be kidding me! I told you I don't want to be friends with you. There is no reason for us to be friends, even if we are in glee club together. I don't care. And I'm not a gleek. I'm a Cheerio who is simply obeying Sue Sylvester's orders."

"That's what I don't understand. We're in glee club together, so why can't we be friends? I know you didn't join glee club for her Kitty. Or maybe you did at first, but you have to admit that you do like glee club and most of the people too!"

Kitty looks livid now! She stomps over closer to Marley, to the point where their bodies are touching, and waves a finger vigorously in her face. "Would you quit with the let's be friends! Don't tell me who I like and what I like! We're not friends now, and we're never going to be friends!"

 _Something breaks inside of me. Why does this always happen? I just want her to not hate me. What does she have against me?!_

By now, Marley looks as miserable as she feels. Marley stands her ground and fires back with the first thing that pops into her head. "You're the meanest person I've ever met. How can anyone stand to be around you? You must be a miserable human being to treat me so poorly for no reason! And it's an everyday occurrence of you picking on me and I don't know why?! Just leave me alone!"

Kitty looks at Marley in utter disbelief. _I don't blame her. I'm just as shocked as she is._

"How dare you speak to me like that! People must like me more than they like you, because I'm the one who has friends. I honestly was planning on sparing you today, but you've made it perfectly clear what you truly think about me, so now you're going to get what you deserve," Kitty says in a harsh HBIC tone.

And with that said, she dumps the sticky liquid over Marley's head, letting all the contents spill out.

Marley simply stands there, shivering from the freezing liquid coursing through her body.

"I guess the football player was right after all. I didn't have to waste the slushy. It served a perfect purpose."

Then Kitty leaves, brushing right past her, not bothering to give Marley a single glance.

Marley bursts into tears after she sees Kitty leave. _Even though I said I wanted for Kitty to leave me alone, I still want to be near her. I know it's twisted, but there's just something about Kitty that draws me to her. Kitty makes me feel so many different emotions that I don't have an explanation for._

 _Kitty, when will you see that I find you imperfectly perfect?_

* * *

 **Okay, kind of revised and improved this first chapter by quite a bit. Been awhile since I've been on here. It's good to be back.  
**


End file.
